Eyeglasses and contact lenses can be inconvenient for many people. Some people are unhappy with the restrictions that corrective lenses put on their lives and lifestyles. Glasses and contact lenses can interfere with sports like swimming and golf, and can even disqualify people from certain professions. Also, some people cannot wear contact lenses successfully, while many people do not like the way they look in glasses or the way glasses make them feel about themselves.
Due to medical advances in vision correction techniques, people today can reduce their dependence on glasses and contacts. Vision correction techniques today include Lasik procedures, Lasek procedures, radiokeratomy (RK), conduct keratoplasty (CK) and the like. Numerous persons have found that they are viable candidates for one of these procedures and have had their vision successfully corrected and/or improved.
Conductive keratoplasty (“CK”) uses radio frequency energy instead of a laser to reshape the contours of an eye. CK procedures change the way the cornea directs light to the eye and effectively reduces the need for reading glasses.
There is a need today for improved instruments and procedures for performing conductive keratoplasty, particularly for persons with cornea thickness outside of conventional ranges. There is also a need for improved procedures and techniques for enhancing the results of CK operations where necessary.